


The Speedo

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: When Chunkrat goes to fetch some more food for his boyfriend, Jack stops him and an argument ensues, but Junkrat is a good boyfriend though.





	The Speedo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tummy Tuesday!

Who doesn’t love some Fat Reaptire for tummy Tuesday? Yo I’m sorry I’m making Jack such a villain but I feel he and rat do NOT get along. Hope you enjoy and I hope I got Some half naked extra chunky Reaptire cuddles in your mind for the rest of tummy Tuesday.

————————

“Can’t I *gasp* please have a *hiccup* break?” Reaper asked. Holding his full stomach in pain.

Junkrat smirked, kissing Reaper before shoving another cheese stick in his mouth, “you never gave me one” Junkrat purred.

This was not the unusual sight of Junkrat and Reaper on a hot summer day like this. You would usually see Reaper stuffing Junkrat full of food. The only thing that was really different though, was that Reaper was the one being fed this time. It was the large Junkrat who was ruthlessly shoveling food into Reaper’s mouth.

Reaper would not consider himself one to be fed. He’d rather show his dominance and be the feeder. Knowing that he was helping make Junkrat so big and fat put a sense of pride in him. It also gave Reaper the chance to tease Junkrat about it nearly everyday.

The tables have turned though and Junkrat gathered enough energy to sit his fat ass on Reaper, shoving all the food he had in the mini fridge into Reaper’s mouth. His gut grew and grew, rounding out even more in his lap. Reaper’s belly button became even more swollen too. Junkrat would sometimes put his finger in there too, Reaper would be ticklish there and start laughing whenever Junkrat did it. But Reaper’s belly was too full and in pain to laugh right now.

“This is for all the times I felt like popping!”Junkrat snickered, smacking Reaper’s gut and watching all the flab jiggle.

“Y-you’re too good *huff* *hiccup* looking when you’re *gasp* full” Reaper defended, his mouth full of food.

“So do you” Junkrat smiled, kissing Reaper’s swollen gut as he stuffed him.

More food from the mini fridge disappeared into Reaper’s stomach. Fattening Reaper’s big belly and stretching his red shorts. They were uncomfortably tight and they pinched against his soft waist.

Junkrat noticed, “looking a little tight there” he said, unbuttoning Reaper’s shorts and ripping them off. With the open space Reaper’s belly plopped even further into his lap.

Junkrat reaches under Reapers belly and grabbed at the cock, squeezing it before reaching for some more food. Unfortunately for Junkrat, there was none left.

“Ah fuck me” Junkrat groaned, sitting up to search for more food laying around the room. He was so desperate that he even checked the mini fridge again. When Junkrat bent over though his tight green shorts ripped in pieces.

“Gladly” Reaper chuckled, holding onto his round gut as he watched Junkrat rip out of his shorts.

“No more food. I’ll have to get more for you” Junkrat huffed, tearing off his destroyed shorts only to find his trouser had also ripped.

Junkrat looked through his closet in hope for another pair of shorts, but it was his last pair that fit. Along with his trousers, “shit! That was me last pair!” Junkrat huffed, how was he supposed to get food for Reaper now?

Something lime green appeared in the corner of Junkrats eye though, once he picked it up, Junkrat knew it was his only option.

Reaper’s eyes widened, “Damn James, you’re looking *gasp* *burp* too fucking hot” Reaper whistled, taking in the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend.

Junkrat smiled, patting his belly, “Thanks babe, it really shows off all me curves huh?” Junkrat chuckled, “I’ll be back in a tic” Junkrat promised. Leaving the full Reaper with the thought of Junkrat in his mind.

Junkrat adjusted his tight speedo as he waddled down the cramped hallway. Sweat started to glisten his body as the temperature caused him to heat up. Despite this Junkrat was loving the lime green speedo that he was wearing. His wide and thick thighs were showing along with his juicy ass, as well as his big round belly showing off its roundness. Junkrats entire frame jiggled with each step he took. (Imagine slow motion chunkrat in speedo happily walking down the hallway)

When Junkrat entered the kitchen to raid some snacks, he felt all eyes in the room staring at him. For most it would make them really shy and embarrassed, but for Junkrat he was in heaven. All of the people staring at Junkrats big, sweaty body as he raided the fridge, grabbing as much food as his soft arms could carry.

It was quite hard to bend over now, his large belly obstructing his view and getting in the way of things. It also made it incredibly hard to stand back up, since he was so belly heavy it was hard for Junkrat to lift all that weight back up. Junkrat managed though.

Happy with the amount of food he had Junkrat turned around and closed the fridge door with his ass to see Jack standing right in front of him, arms crossed.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Jack asked, poking Junkrat’s plump belly.

Junkrat chuckled, “oh no! This is for Reaper! He’s starving!” Junkrat said. Noticing the look of surprise on Jack’s face.

“I don’t know what he sees in you I mean Jesus Christ your so close to being a blob!” Jack huffed. Clearly frustrated that he couldn’t have Reaper.

“Ya know, he rather likes that stuff. Maybe that’s why he was never into you” Junkrat hissed.

Jack’s eyes squinted, “listen here lard ass, Gabe has his head stuck way up his ass, he’s only dating you to get back at me!”

Junkrat scoffed, “you serious? Because it looks like to me every time you’re near him he always gets nervous and uncomfortable. Unlike you I’m actually a good boyfriend”

“At least I’m not 500 pounds over weight you blob!” Jack huffed, discouraged.

Junkrat chuckled, “thanks for the compliment!” Junkrat replied, “leave Gabe out of this or else” Junkrat warned.

“What? You’re gonna sit on me tubby?” Jack scoffed.

Junkrat nodded, “maybe” Junkrat smiled and smacked his belly. Showing off his gluttony to the furious Jack as he waddled his way back to his room.

Junkrat thought of telling Reaper what just happened but as soon as he saw Reaper, sitting down with a full belly and happily humming to himself Junkrat couldn’t do it. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

“I’ve got the goods!” Junkrat exclaimed, setting the food down right next to him as he sat close to Reaper, giving him a big kiss.

Instead of Reaper having a mouthful of donuts it was actually Junkrat was fed, “Sorry Jamie but those 10 minutes you were gone were the longest 10 minutes I’ve ever waited for. I couldn’t stop *hick* thinking about your gorgeous bod in that speedo.” Reaper cooed, running his sharp claws across Junkrat’s sweaty belly and poking his finger into Junkrats belly button.

Junkrat smiled and patted his belly, he was defientely not complaining about this. Junkrat felt Reaper’s heavy gut press on his own belly as he was filled up with the food that was originally meant for Reaper. It looked like Gabe was having a total blast though, happily groping Junkrats belly as he stuffed him full of food, making Junkrat’s belly grow out even more.

After almost an hour of constant stuffing, Junkrat laid back on the small couch as he held his extremely stuffed belly. Reaper was on top of him, as always, Rubbing and playing with Junkrat’s belly, “that’s what you get for stuffing me so much” Reaper purred, cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Junkrat chuckled, “but you look so cute bloated and plump” Junkrat joked.

Reaper laughed and gave Junkrat a kiss, “ I can’t believe thats the only thing that fits you now”

“Yeah, I don’t think they sell clothes in my size anymore. This’ll do for now” Junkrat smiled, it was true, that was the biggest pair of shorts that a store could sell and Junkrat had outgrown it. Looks like constant washing of a speedo for Junkrats only wardrobe was happening.

Junkrat never thought he’d get that big. Now he was expecting only to grow larger as his boyfriend was such an excellent feeder, much like Grodd.

The two made out for awhile, on top of each other as they kissed and grabbed at each other’s flab. Eventually they grew too tired of that and just ended up snuggling close to each other, belly to belly.

“I don’t mind. I think it’s the only thing I’m gonna allow you to wear now” Reaper cooed, rubbing Junkrats thigh, eventually reaching down and shoving his hand under the speedo.

Oh Junkrat could get used to this.

——————————

The pressure builds up between the couple and Soldier 76, I wonder what’s gonna happen??


End file.
